Could have been
by blueforu
Summary: The right path in life is all your mother and father want for you and your brothers; sadly for different reasons.


Chapter One: Beginning

It's unfair in your point of view that your whole life had to change all because of your mother.

Paula Carlin was raised with morals and she been trying with all her might to make sure that you and your two older brothers become just like her.

Slumping in the back sit of the family's car you can't help but think you'll stick out like a sore thumb in California were everyone has sun kissed skin.

You Spencer Carlin could pass off as Casper the friendly ghost with your white skin that wouldn't tan back in Ohio and far too natural dirty blonde hair.

"Spencer move over" Glen states as he kicks his feet onto your lap.

"Mom" the disgust seeping with each letter as you push Glen's feet off your lap.

"Spencer honey where almost there" Your dad Arthur Carlin says. He has black hair that needed a cut as his eyes catch yours from the review mirror.

His pleading voice causes you to force a smile as you hear you favorite sibling Clay rehearse how he will introduce himself.

"Hello Clay Carlin" you notice the shake of his head.

"I'm Clay" he moves his hand shaking the air as if it was someone.

"Mom Clay's imaginary friends are back"

"Glen" the teasing warning makes you feel a real smile for the first time in what felt like months.

"What?" Glen with his boyish charm and blonde hair that matched our mom's tries to pretend that he unaware of his actions.

"You know what" Dad states as he tries to stay focused on looking at the road ahead.

Looking over you notice that Clay is just as nervous about not fitting in and his dark creamy skin looked to be covered in sweat.

"Clay" your voice is lighthearted as you pull out your book of _Lord of the Flies_ "Do you want to discuss the theme?"

"Ugh someone help me I'm sitting in the middle of two nerds!"

"Glen" Paula's voice comes off with a warning that isn't neither fun nor light "Be nice."

"Whatever but I don't want to hear them talking for seven days about some stupid book."

"Well listen to music" Clay states as he flips to a random page without looking up.

"It's dead and I have no clue were the charger is" Glen stretches his arm almost hitting you in the face.

"Just listen he just really nervous" you whisper to Glen.

He gives you a slight grin before whisper "Only if little Spen has last pick of the rooms" you nod your head unwillingly.

You can't stop the dread building as Clay goes into great depth of Simon's death.

"They loss themselves in the mob unable to stop killing Simon who they thought was the beast and this is what I believe is the climax of the story."

Elbowing Glen who was trying not to laugh at the word climax you decide that you've been nice enough and look at the moving world hoping that if you take a small nap this new world will be back to _average Ohio_.

The last thing you hear is Clay voice ringing "We all just want to belong and this book really shows that with how the boys act all wanting to be _normal by becoming savages but only the good remain the same_."

Xxx

The house wasn't home unlike your house back in Ohio this home is white with blue trimming, their stairs leading to the bedrooms, the dinning room is basically the living room and the company your parents hired aren't placing thing in the right place and-

"With some work this place will feel like home" Your dad's cheery voice always makes the worst moments less horrible.

You at times wonder why your dad loves your mother when she can be so bossy and controlling but you heard from your dad's aunt one that it because Paula was seven months with Glen at nineteen and both sets of grandparents forced the wedding.

"That's so my room"

"Glen I already have my bags in here" Clay's voice is deeper than Glen's even when he pouting.

"To bad" The sound of something being thrown against a wall makes Paula walk out the kitchen and up the stairs with a simple "What's going on up there?" before fading into the back of your mind.

One of the movers wipes the sweat from his forehead as his breathing becomes uneven.

"Do you want some water?" Your dad asks the young man with an afro with a tone of worry.

"Yes Sir" His manners made Arthur smile as the young man's hand searched his baggy pants unable to find what he was searching for.

"You can call me Arthur" His hand waited only second to be shaken as you went to a random box to see if it was the box with the cups.

"I'm Sean Miller" his heaving is becoming more frantic as he finally pulls out an inhaler taking two puffs.

"Nice to meet you here come sit down" They move to sit on the only couch in the living room.

Your dad is a social worker and cares deeply for every person he meets; you've never seen him angry unlike your mom who's a nurse and was offered a job from an old college friend making her for the first time in your life happy.

Looking around the cardboard boxes you find a plastic red solo cup and decide that's the best you can do as you leave your dad to talk to the man.

Going into the bare kitchen your eyes and feet find the very silver sink as you turn a knob filling the cup with water.

You hear the front door slam making you drop the cup in the sink almost give you a heart attack like your grandpa had died from two years ago.

Grunting you grab the red solo cup wiping it with a white napkin that might have been a paper towel before turning the knob to freezing cold and refilling the plastic cup.

Walking back towards the living room you hear a female voice yelling and for once it's not your moms.

It sounds too young; turning the corner the first thing you notice is smooth creamy tan legs that seemed to go on forever it not until you hear Glen "Wow" that you look up to see a girl who gives you a wink and you once again drop the red solo cup earning a grunt from Glen because you ruined his new shoes.

Xxx

**Turning my short story into a longer version so if you read that story than you know the plot and this is just the filling and PLEASE review! :D**


End file.
